Five Stars
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: Five new stars have come into existence, since then, five new teens have experienced weird things happening to them. When they come together, can PANDORA handle the damage they'll cause or can they stop themselves from hurting too many people? What will happen when raging contractor battles break out? R
1. RIN

**RIN**

* * *

**RIN**

It wasn't the first time I'd seen him. He stood there against me, pressing my body further and further into the wall behind me. The forces between me hurt like hell both ways. His dark, ink black hair contrasted with my ash blonde hair that hung loosely past my waist- almost to my knees. His navy blue eyes bore into my bright green ones. I hated him and he knew it. He was crazy; he knew that, as well. All this stalking, all this crap he'd bee mumbling about since he met me- none of it seemed to make since. He'd find me, pin me up or down, and keep talking. He only talked about one key thing, though. Contractors.

"Rin... Rin! Are you even listening to me?" He snapped. It's funny how he's known my name since the second we first met, but I still have no clue of his.

"Who are you?" I ask for what seems like the millionth time in the past week.

"I told you who I am. I'm someone who wants to help you." He sounded so sincere that I almost believed him.

"No! What's your name? What are you? Why," My voice shook as it broke, "Why do you want me?"

"I don't want you, Rin. I only want to _help_ you."

"Then help me by leaving me alone!"

I heard the anger in my voice. None of it sounded familiar. I'd never been the type to just be angry at someone. I was always so calm. But I suppose things change. Things, being my anger, began changing around the time I met him. That was also around the time that five new 'stars' had come into existence. You see, in this new world, stars don't exist anymore. Well, real stars don't exist anymore, anyway. They're the symbols of contractors and dolls. When a new star appears, a new contractor is made. When one disappears, well that means that a contractor somewhere has stopped living.

I shouldn't know these things. Most people would have their memories erased for knowing as much as I do- but none of that matters when your the daughter of Osai Howe. Osai, my father, is one of the scientists that works for PANDORA. Sometimes, like my brother, I sneak in and read some of the files. He always finds out, but as long as we don't tell- we keep our memories. Dai, my older brother, and I decided to go to the edge of Hell's Gate one day. It was my idea, but he'd taken the blame when we somehow passed out and ended up inside. We don't remember anything that happened, and our father doesn't look at us the same way anymore.

We hadn't cared. Our father never really paid much attention to us before, but we'd come to live that way. All we had was each other. It's all we've ever had. But since last week, after all of these events happened, Dai has been leaving home a lot. He always comes to my room before he leaves and when he gets back. He lets me know he's safe- then he's gone again.

A pressure on my chest snaps me back into reality.

"Rin, you weren't listening again." The boy says. I'd admit he was rather handsome if he weren't crushing the life out of me at the moment.

"Well it's kind of hard to listen when the only thing you hear is your rib cage being crushed to death."

He loosens up on me. He leans down to me, his lips just beside my ear.

"Rin Howe, I'm Kye Uzumai and I'm a contractor," I feel him press against me a little more and my breath catches at his words. "But don't be afraid, because you're a contractor, too."


	2. DAI

**DAI**

* * *

**DAI**

I stared impatiently at the door from the couch. My younger sister, Rin, had yet to walk in. I sigh, slumping into the couch more. The motion had caused my blonde hair to fall over my green eyes. I growled, frustrated. I finally stand up, kicking the couch. Where was my little sister? Sure, our neighborhood wasn't that dangerous but I know about the existence of contractors-I _am_ a contractor for God's sake-so I do know that there _are_ things more dangerous than humans out there. I give up waiting and run out the house, not bothering to shut the door behind me.

I hear the beat of my shoes hitting the concrete as I run. Air whizzes around me and suddenly, my footsteps are light. They're so light that they're inaudible. I jump up, willing the air to catch me. That is my contractor ability after all- controlling air. It may seem like a lame ass ability, and at first I thought the same thing, but it's actually pretty amazing. I've killed at least two other contractors just by slicing them apart with air. You'd think that'd decrease the contractors race, but no, more and more are created.

I float through the air, looking for Rin. I look to the left, catching a figure. I'd hoped it would be her but it wasn't. Instead, some boy with pale blonde hair and wild, forest green eyes tackles me out of the air. I land with a thud, and he quickly jumps off of me and I follow his lead by standing as well. He quickly pulls out a pale, translucent blue whip and hits me with it. Only, it isn't a whip. As the long thing flies at me, it breaks out into smaller pieces. It is a whip, I assume, but it's made entirely of water. It wraps around me and sinks into my skin. From the moment I saw the boy, his pupils were red, but they seemed brighter now. The whole whip is lost inside of me now, except for the black leather handle it had.

He flicks his wrist, the one with the whip in hand, and I feel my body lurch the way, to the ground. I hit the ground with another thud. He flicks his wrist upward and I fly. He tries to flick it down but I will the air to keep me a float. He grunts but smirks. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out another water whip. He launches it at me and it wraps around me, sinking into me as well. He pulls in opposite directions and I feel my body being tugged the same way. I scream in agony but quickly make a few air particles take the shape of a curve blade. It's invisible, of course, and I use my hand to control it.

I slash my hand sideways, willing the wind blade to do the same. A like of thick red blood flows from the boys chest and seeps through his shirt. He loses control and his whips visibly retracts from my body and I fall to my knees as does he.

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" I ask, as calmly as I can.

"I'm Ken and I attacked you for two reasons," He grins wildly. "One: Last week, when I first realized I had contractor abilities, I was attacked. Some guy, before I killed him, had done it. He said that the reason was because two major contractors were starting a war with each other and if you haven't picked a side, you're deemed an enemy until further notice. The second reason is that I'm looking for my sister and I was wondering if you knew anything about her."

I suck in a shallow breath and grin.

"Well, Ken, I'm Dai. And I don't know about the war or anything, but my sister is missing, too. Let's help each other."


	3. LIZ

**LIZ**

* * *

**LIZ**

Without thinking, I'd forced myself on top of the boy in front of me, knocking him to the ground. His ink black hair, matching mine, collected dirt as he hit the ground. His navy blue eyes widen with shock just before they shut only to be opened again. My bright blue eyes trained on the blonde girl against the wall. Her bright green eyes were just as full of shock as the boy's had been moments ago.

I know I shouldn't have been spying but he looked suspicious and all the yelling and seeing him practically molesting her snapped something in me. I glared down at the boy.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I scream, louder than I intended.

"What? I-" The boy is interrupted.

"Who are you?" The girl asks, falling to her knees. The short school skirt she'd been wearing, which matched my own, flared up as the wind counter acted on it. It went back down almost immediately, but the boy had seen her underwear. I hit him for being a pervert.

"I'm Liz. Liz Kiogo. Who are you?"

"I'm Rin Howe. What were you doing here?" She asks, almost distantly.

I'd heard of her before. Her dad is some sort of important scientist or something like that. I stare at her.

"I don't really know. I just saw this guy on the train earlier and he looked like he was up to no good so I-"

"You're one of us, too, aren't you." The guy says, quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I say, narrowing my eyes down at him.

"I'm Sparky. I'm sure you've heard of me." He grins.

I grin back. The contractor that has the whole town shaking since last week, when he first appeared. I feel the world around me slow down for a moment, then his body is frozen to the ground. He grins wildly.

"Ice user?" He chuckles.

"No. Snow user."

"Then let's play a game."

The ice around him suddenly erupts into flames.

The girl, Rin, gasps in amazement. There's no way I could take him and I know that. I can only glare at him. He raises the flames and they start coming to me in one line. Just before the line of flames reaches me, Rin steps in front of me. She holds some sort of sword- it's bright yellow and shaped like a lightning bolt. It's long and skinny with yellow sparks coming off of it. That's when I realize that it is a lightning bolt.

The fire reaches her sword and she holds her ground, just as surprised and both the other contractor and myself. She glares at the boy.

"Kye, if you want to talk with me then fine. But leave her alone. You'd kill her and you know it." She says, evenly. He only grins.

"You did it. You brought out the contractor powers in yourself."

"Don't make me use them on you. Talk now or you die."

Her hair flies up, just like her skirt and her white unbuttoned short sleeved button-up shirt. Her navy spaghetti strap is the only piece of clothing not flying around her. As soon as the air engulfs her, yellow lightning strikes from the sword even more and it also strikes around her. Sparky, Kye, or whatever his name is, only stares at her. She seems to know what she's doing without _really_ knowing what she's doing. I only stare in amazement as the girl I'd just saved saves me.

"Rin-"

But it's too late. His flames had already engulfed the both of them, leaving me to wait for the outcome.


	4. TY

**TY**

* * *

**TY**

I'd found my younger sister in front of what I would have guessed as a bonfire if I hadn't known about contractors. I run up to her, tears running down her cheeks, and pull her into a hug.

"Liz? You're O.K." I say, stroking her ink black hair which matched my own. Her bright blue eyes, which also matched mine, shone with more tears.

"No, I'm not! He's hurting her, Ty! He's going to kill her!" She screams, frantically.

"Who is going to kill who, Liz?" I ask, pulling back from her.

"That guy! The contractor, Sparky. He's got a girl in there, Rin, and he's going to kill her! I can't help her, his fire control is way more superior to my snow one." She slumps her head in defeat. I know that my earth abilities wouldn't be able to break through. I sighed until I looked down. They were in the grass. I focused and the ground around the fire rose.

The fire died and two figures flew out. One was a girl with blonde hair and the other was a boy with dark hair. The boy hit the ground with a thud but the girl continued to fly. She was just about to hit a building when someone who was flying caught her. The boy. who had hair that matched the girls, landed softly and began patting her cheek.

"Rin? Rin? It's me, your big brother. Wake up." He says, frantically.

My sister's tears build up in her eyes again. The girl isn't opening her eyes.

"Rin! Wake up!" The boy screams. I see that he's crying, as well.

The boys bright green eyes travel the scene and land on me. My sister had went limp in my arms, having fainted from shock. I took in the scene as well. All three of the other people were knocked out and I was the only one who seemed to be of use. This didn't look good for me. The boy glared at me, standing and lying his sister down gently. He walked over to me calmly, his pupils turning red.

"You-" He began as I felt the air shift slightly. The vines rose from the ground just in time to be sliced in half by some invisible force. "You did this."

"I-" My voice caught in my throat.

"You murdered my little sister!"

I barely had time to lightly toss my sister away from the blows as all hell broke lose.


	5. KEN

**KEN**

* * *

**KEN **

I'd lost Dai for a few minutes until I saw him in the middle of a grassy area, his view from most angles blocked by two buildings. I ran in and saw him, then the other boy. I also noticed all of the destruction. The two girls lying down, and the boy just across from them. Dai and another boy were fighting and I knew it wasn't a smart decision, but I jumped in. I used both of my water whips on them. One for both of them. I snatched them away from each other and glared at them.

"Stop this. Whatever you're fighting for, it's not worth it."

"My sister. He hurt her. You would do the same thing." Dai said. I glared at the other boy.

"I didn't hurt her. I promise. When I came here, I saw my little sister. She was crying. She told me that that kid had the girl trapped in the fire with him so I had to get her out someway. I didn't hurt her. If she's hurt, it's because of that boy down there."

I looked over at the blonde haired girl and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her. I checked for a pulse and found one.

"She's alive. None of them are dead. No stars have fallen and I take it that we're all contractors." I say.

Dai flushed and ran to his sister. I contracted both my whips back and walked over to the other boy, helping him up.

"I'm Ken, by the way."

"Ty." He says.

I look over at the other girl with dark hair and I lift her bridal style.

"Your sister?" I ask. He nods. I hand her to him and walk over to the boy on the ground. I give him a rough kick in the side. He doesn't budge. I take a deep breath, pull back my leg and kick him again. Nothing. One last time. I pull my leg back more and kick. The boy's hand catches my ankle and he looks at me. His pupils red with the power of a contractor.


	6. KYE

**KYE**

* * *

**KYE**

I'd been conscious during the whole thing. I hadn't been disturbed until I felt an annoying and painful kick in my side. Twice. I caught the person and looked at them, ready to barbecue their ass until I saw who it was. I stared in disbelief. The familiar dark green eyes and pale blonde hair caught me off guard. My old best friend.

"Ken?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Kye? It was you?" He asks back.

All eyes are on us now- well actually only two sets of eyes since the girls are both knocked out.

"Yeah. How ya been?" I ask.

"Good. Good." He looks taken back.

"You two know each other?" One of the boys, he has blonde hair and brightly colored green eyes like Rin, asks.

"Yeah. We use to be best friends until Kye went missing about a year ago. Rumors were that there was a contractor who looked like him, but then the next day no one remembered he even existed." Ken said.

"You were one of the five new stars." I ask.

"Yes. All of us made up the five." Ken says.

I nod.

"Rin- is she O.K?" I ask, sitting up.

"Yeah. She's alive." The boy with the blonde hair says. "I'm Dai, by the way."

"Kye."

"I'm Ty." The boy with black hair says.

"Is your sister, Liz, O.K?" I ask.

"Yeah. She was shocked. That's all." He assures.

Ken helps me stand and supports me as I walk. I stop and sit down in the circle.

"So. I guess I'm stuck with you idiots." I grin.

"What do you mean?" Ken asks.

"You've all heard about the war, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well. We're going to be the third choice."

"What? Why?"

"Someone has to be the good side of the war."


	7. PARTNERS

**PARTNERS **

* * *

**RIN**

I woke up in an empty room, on the floor. A black leather jacket was draped over me and a pillow was under my head. I look around and see no one but I hear voices in the next room. I slowly push myself off of the floor, feeling like my body was unfamiliar. What happened? My mind starts reeling and I remember. Kye found me. That girl, Liz, she helped me. I passed out. I'm a contractor. The room spins around me and I struggle to keep myself from falling back over. I feel hands on my shoulders and someone shifting my body. I'm now leaning against someone. I look up and I see him, his dark hair covering his eyes.

"Kye?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Hey, it's O.K." He says, hugging me slightly.

Our conversation plays over in my head.

**"You need me." Kye says, fire lacing around him. **

**"No." I say back, the flames dancing closer to myself. I slash them with my sword. **

**"You'll die in this world, Rin. You know the phrase that the more beautiful it is, the cruelest it is?" **

**I nod my head. **

**"Well, this world is the most cruelest of all the things I've ever seen but it is certainly not beautiful. No one will pity you, Rin. I have to keep you safe."**

He'd moved so fast it was unreal. The trace of his lips on my forehead tingled for a moment. I lean back against him and close my eyes, wanting to do nothing more than sleep.

"Hey, open your eyes. We think you have a concussion. You've been asleep for two days. You've missed the news. Everything. They know about us."

I open my eyes slowly and look up at him.

"I have a star, don't I?" I ask, numbly. He smiles and nods.

"Yeah, we aren't sure which on right now but-"

"Wait- news? We're public?"

"No. Let's just say I have connections. But, do you want to know the names?"

"Yes."

"OR437, UFD32, HR986, RC555, and LC444." He says.

"That's only five, though."

"I already know mine. They call me IDS11."

I grin a little wildly.

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

I laugh and a boy walks through the door. He has pale blonde hair and dark green eyes. He smiles at me and hands me a glass of water.

"Hi, Rin, I'm Ken. It's nice to meet you. I'm a contractor as well and I can control water." He says.

"That's so cool." I smile, sipping the water.

"The others are in the kitchen. I'll bring them in here." He says.

He leaves the room and I look back at Kye.

"So this is just the beginning, isn't it?" I ask, my voice small.

"Yeah. I hope you're ready."

I place my hand beside me and I find the sword. It's just a plain metal sword with a lightning shaped blade, but everyone knows that metal is one of the best conductors of lightning.

* * *

The chapters will get longer when things get more interesting and when I get sleep. Well good night!


	8. SEELIE

**SEELIE**

* * *

**RIN**

It's been two days now. I've learned to control my power of lightning and Liz has learned to control hers of snow. The boys, having known of their powers way longer than us, have been helping us train. Even if Liz was a beginner as well, she was still more advanced than I had been two days ago. Now, I'm almost in the same category as Kye. It's a little scary actually- how much your power can grow in only a matter of two days. I'd convinced them to allow me to go walking around on my own. They were skeptical about it at first but I told them I'd bring my sword, even though I could fight without it they thought that it would be a little more safer that way.

I stare at my sword and remember the first time I'd trained with all the boys at once.

**"Hey, why aren't you burning?" Kye exclaims in shock. **

**"Dunno, but I'm kicking your asses!" I said back ecstatically. **

**All of the boys tired attacked at the same time and I raised my sword and lightning shot out of it. Their attacks collided into me all at once but nothing happened. I giggle. **

**"No, somethings wrong." Dai says, shaking his head. **

**"No," Kye says, shooting fire and singeing my brother. "Our powers work fine. There's something we don't know about her powers. We'll just have to wait and find out." **

The same thing had happened to Liz. Only she and I could fight with each other and have an effect on each other. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed I'd been walking the stairs of a building up to the roof top. I looked over at the beauty of the city and sat down. I was a contractor, and I had powers. I smile to myself and lean back, closing my eyes.

"I thought I was alone up here." I hear a female voice say.

I open one eye and look at her. She has bright red hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in a tight white dress and white flats with her hair curly and in a side pony tail that stops at her shoulders. I envy her. Shorter hair seems so easy to manage- not like mine and Liz's knee length hair.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I say, pointedly.

She growls, seeming to have a hard time controlling her temper.

"Look here you little smart ass, you might want to be careful when you talk to me."

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Because," she says smiling as her pupils turn red. "I'm a contractor."

I grin and grip my sword tighter.

"So am I."

**MISAKI**

"Chief!" Yutaka Kono says from his spot. "It's active again! Two of them, now!"

"Which stars?" I ask, rushing over to him.

"KD954 and RC555." He says, turning to me.

The poor kid hasn't slept in the past couple of nights. Usually he wasn't this devoted into his work but every time RC555 pops up on our grid, he goes into studying it. He also refuses to allow us to take extreme measures, and suggests we only bring 'her' into custody. No one here knows if this contractor is female or male, but he seems to know.

"Alright, let's move."

**RIN**

"Is that all you've got?" I laugh, quickly dodging her knife.

She growls in frustration. She was a gravity manipulator, not much of an offense ability, but she tried. Her second blade whizzed to me and didn't see it. I panicked and swung my right arm to the left, causing it to bend a little at the elbow. My eyes were closed but the reaction, which I didn't intend to do, made me open my eyes. As I opened them, I saw the blade fly off course and go to my left, passing me. I stare at my hands. Was Dai around? Did he manipulate the wind and save me?

"So you're an air user? Hmph." The girl, Seelie as she'd said before we started fighting, says.

"Um, no, actually." I say, numbly.

"I just saw you!" She argues.

"O.K." I sigh.

I grip my sword with both hand and hold it in front of me. I concentrate and suddenly, air swoops around me. The reaction caused by the many electric bolts going through my sword blade.

"What the hell-"

She doesn't even get the chance to finish her sentence. I swing my sword, causing some of the lightning strikes to fly off and attack her. She screams then falls to her knees. I didn't kill her, not yet.

"Who's side are you on?" I ask her.

"Ryou. He knows all." She says, weekly. "You work for Kashini, don't you?"

"No. We're the third choice."

I brought my hand to her head and sent a blast through her. Her heart stopped and her body went lip. I put my sword in its sheath and walk down the flights of stairs, passing a dark haired guy. I bump into him and almost knock us down the flights of stairs.

"I'm so sorry." I say, quickly.

"No, it's fine." He says, holding my shoulders to steady me. "I'm Li, Li Shenshun."

"I'm Rin Howe." I say, really wanting to leave.

He eyes me for a moment.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" He asks.

"I actually-"

"Great! But first, let me get something from the rooftop."

"Wait, no-"

He opens the door and there's the body. He runs to her and kneels down.

"Did you do this?" He asks. I look down. "You're a contractor."

My head pops up and he's in front of me.

"I-"

"I'll see you around, Rin."

He leaves and I wait. After a moment, I sigh and leave as well.


	9. KATO

**KATO**

* * *

**RIN**

Kye and I were out for a walk. It wasn't my idea but they'd gotten worried when I told them about Seelie. They also insisted that since I was taking a walk at night, I should really have someone with me. Kye, dressed in a long, black leather jacket, walks beside my with his hands in his jean pockets. His shoes are soaked, like his hair. The rain was falling hard on him but I'd been walking under roofs. My legs, cold because of the shortness of my school skirt, shook slightly. I held my arms in my hands, mentally cursing myself for not wearing jeans or a jacket. The roof top ends and rain falls in front of me. Kye stops and looks back at me with a look of concern.

He looks up and shrugs off his jacket.

"No, I'm not about to let you get sick for me." I say, shaking my head.

"I'll be fine, come on." He says, pleadingly.

"No."

He sighs and grabs my arm, yanking me to him. Cold rain hits me for a moment and he opens his jacket and wraps me into it with him. We stand closely together, the heat of his close body radiating me.

"The rain should stop soon, anyway. We can just chill here for now." He says, quietly, resting his head on mine. I nod slightly.

Suddenly a boy charges at us, his pupils red, and the building beside us falls. Kye falls on me, lightly, forcing us to the ground. He covers me and engulfs us in fire. As the lumber hits it, it turns to ashes. Kye, done, looks up at the boy with brown hair.

"State your name and the side you're on." The boy says, his voice cold. He was handsome, very, even with his stern expression. "Now. And I might let you live."

"I'm Kye, and we're on the Elemental side."

People have begun to hear about us. Some people are leaving the original two sides, and coming to ours. Other contractors who never chose a side come to us, as well. The boy smirks. There's an explosion around us, and Kye is pushed away. The boy quickly grabs me in his arms, holding me.

"Surrender or I kill your girlfriend." He says. I blush. Sure, we were standing close but did it really look like he was my boyfriend?

"Go ahead and try." Kye groans.

"You really don't care about her, do you? You deserve someone better, babe. I could be the guy you need in your life." He winks.

"Burn in hell."

"Alright."

I know he's going to kill me, and Kye can't move. He expects me to fight him with my ability but I can't. I'm too shocked. I look over the boys shoulder, seeing another brown haired boy, but he falls to the ground. The boy holding me struggles for a moment then releases me. He grabs my sword and positions it in front of his heart.

"Do it." He says.

A moment later the boy who had fallen is kneeling and the boy in front of me is confused. I kick the sword, plunging it to his heart. He falls to his knees and I yank it out. I look at Kye, wanting to help him, but he shakes his head and points to the boy who had fallen. I nod and run to him, helping him. The boy is shivering, he seems younger than me, and he looks oddly pale.

"Will you get the candy out of my pocket? I have a payment to make." He says, quietly.

"Payment? That was you?"

"Yeah, I jump bodies."

I nod and grab the very well packed chocolate from his back pocket and hand it to him.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You two are the leaders of the Elemental side. There's a rumor that you only take in people with elemental abilities- like fire, water, earth and air. Is that true?" He asks.

"No. I have lightning for God's sake."

"So... I could join?"

"Only if you want."

He grins.

"I'm Kato. Shouldn't we help your boyfriend?"

I drop him, harshly.

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"O.K! O.K! My bad." The boy chuckles, eating his chocolate.

Helping out Kye had been harder than we thought considering he was passed out. We carried him all the way to his house, which is where everyone who is on our side stays. So far, we have five other people. Kira, Ali, Seth, Rika, and Lola. Kira, a twelve year old girl with raven hair and brown eyes, has the ability of gravity control. Ali, a nineteen year old perv with blonde hair and blue eyes, has the ability of teleportation. Seth, a boy two years older than me with brown hair and green eyes, has the ability to rearrange molecules. Rika, Kira's twin, has the ability to control shadows. Lastly there's Lola, the youngest at age seven. She has the ability to make 'imaginary friends'.

Everyone here has a contract, all of them. Except for Liz and me. My brother's is to eat sushi (which he hates). Ty's is to chew gum, Ken's is to drink energy drinks, Kira's is to sing, Ali's is to cook, Seth's is to scream, Rika's is to cause herself pain, and Lola's is to smell flowers. We've come to find out that Kye's is sleeping. No one knows why Liz and I don't have payments. We also haven't seemed to find out why Kye, Ken, Ty, and Dai can't harm us with their powers.

Seth comes over to me and offers to help.

"No, I can get him to his room. Just show Kato around."

I begin lugging him to his upstairs bedroom.


	10. FULL ABILITIES

**FULL ABILITIES**

* * *

**RIN**

Kye had woken up as soon as I'd put him in his bed. His navy colored eyes were trained on me for a moment, his face hard and his jaw clenched.

"You're so stupid!" He screams at me. "Why the hell didn't you fight him! You could have gotten killed because you were too idiotic to do something!"

He pulls me in a hug and my rage is sent over the edge. I feel a release of energy and suddenly, Kye's room is in flames.

"Oh my-" I begin but Kye is up and getting Ken. The flames die down after Ken uses his ability and everyone comes into the room.

We're all sitting down on the floor in silence.

"You did that, didn't you?" Kye asks. I nod.

"I didn't know I could-"

"None of us did. I can, too. And water. And air, even earth." Liz says, quietly. "Of course, I was in a life or death situation for some of them."

"That would explain why we couldn't hurt them."

"And why they don't make payments, yet. They haven't used all of their powers to payment points." Rika suggests.

"Well, time to learn and start making payments." I say, standing.

We walk outside of the mansion and Dai boosts me up to the roof. I look down at everyone, they all look so much smaller, and suddenly I get lightheaded. I'd forgotten that I was afraid of heights. I fall over and scream, then I release another burst of energy. I'm falling slower, much slower, and I lang softly on the grass. I go to the lake and look at Kye.

"Hold me under." I say.

"What?"

"Hold me under."

I step into the lake and sink myself. I feel Kye putting his hand on my head, pushing me under. My lungs start burning and suddenly, my eyes open and I release more energy. The water around me moves and I'm breathing again. I gasp for air and then I look at everyone around me. Time for earth abilities. I fall on my back on the ground and concentrate. The same energy burst and then I'm pushed up by the mud under me. I shake my head and I hear applause. I crave something to drink, but something that would make me full of life.

"Ken, can I have an energy drink?" I ask, politely. He nods and throws one up to me. I open it and drink it.

"So, that's your payment?" Ken asks.

"I guess so."

"How do I know what mine is?" Liz asks.

"What happened after you discovered your last ability?" Kye asks.

"I passed out."

"Then that's your payment- sleeping."

"We should put ourselves in groups, ones that work with our payments." Dai says.

"Alright. There are twelve of us, we could be four groups of three or three groups of four." Kye says.

"Four groups of three. We could handle more separating." Kato says.

"No. Not with our battles. That would get us killed." Kye says.

"We'll do three groups of four and then find four more members for a fourth group." Seth says.

"Alright, let's draw cards. I have plain white cards and I'll put colors in the center and they'll be face down. Pull them." Kye says.

We'd gotten inside and Kye was setting up the cards. He mixed them around and pulled one. It was a green card. Dai pulls red card, Ken a blue, Ty a blue, Seth a green, and Kato a blue. Rika and Kira both pull reds and so does Ali. Liz pulls a blue card which leaves Lola and me with green cards. After drawing our cards, we all went to bed.


End file.
